Lech, Czech i komunistyczne ścieki
by anzur-nox
Summary: Polak z Czechem zajmują się działalnością wywrotową za komuny. Brawurowa ucieczka kanałami przed Służbą Bezpieczeństwa.


Życie pełne jest niespodzianek. W jednym momencie można wcielać się w porządnego obywatela, by w drugim pryskać w ścieki przed stróżami jedynie czerwonej ideologii. Kto powiedział, że tylko na deskach teatru odgrywają się tragikomedie?

– Feliksie, mógłbyś mi przypomnieć, czemu brodzę w gównie? – zapytał poirytowany Josef, zastanawiając się, czy nie bardziej humanitarnym dla oczu byłoby wyłączenie latarki.

– Bo esbecy się tu nie zapuszczają? – Feliks beztrosko pogwizdywał polną melodyjkę, która niosła się wzmocniona niewątpliwymi możliwościami akustycznymi kanału.

– Dziwne – zamruczał Czech – brodzenie w gównie to przecież ich życiowa pasja.

Josef kombinował. Jego státní bezpečnost bez mrugnięcia okiem zanurzyłaby się w ciemną otchłań kanałów w pogoni, a na dodatek ich człowiek w przebraniu kanalarza już zabiegałby drogę uciekinierom. Z tego, co życzliwi ludzie szepnęli Czechom na ucho, w bratnim dosłownie i w przenośni narodzie polskim służba bezpieczeństwa również nie miała najlepszej renomy, co właściwie znaczyło, że – patrząc z innej perspektywy – miała bardzo dobrą renomę. Dobrze wiedział, na co się pisze i czym to się może skończyć. Bał się, to oczywiste, ale jeszcze większy strach odczuwał na myśl, że siedząc w fotelu i obrastając w socjalistyczny tłuszcz (zajeżdżający skądinąd octem), w końcu zostałby obrabowany z bycia człowiekiem. Obrabowany z książek i biletów do teatru, z obrazów na ścianach, ze snucia piwnych opowieści o życiu, z małego domku nieopodal Jabłonkowa, z pijącego nie dość dużo i mówiącego za dużo sąsiada, czy z głupiego i śmierdzącego odpadami biologicznymi czeskiego teriera, który wymiotował często i obficie, głównie po obgryzieniu słowackich bucików.

Josef nie pierwszy raz dałby się spałować za roznoszenie ulotek i przemyt wódki, nie był też dziewiczy, jeśli chodzi o wszelkie pobicia przez strażników czerwonego prawa, ale – na Jana Husa! – jeśli polski odpowiednik StBa zaprzestawał pościgu za dwoma degeneratami najgorszej kategorii antyczerwonej, to musiał mieć wściekle dobry powód. I Czech bardzo obawiał się, że ten powód zaraz trafi go w metaforyczną Pragę, którą mógłby przyrównać do dwóch witalnych części ciała: jedną była głowa, a tę drugą większość mężczyzn nawet częściej wykorzystuje do myślenia. Przynajmniej według większości kobiet.

– Chłopcy nie chcieli sobie zabrudzić rączek? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko.

– Chłopcy chcą zachować rączki – odparł Feliks i podświetlił sobie twarz latarką. – Kto wie, co czai się w kanałach. Buuuu!

Wydęte policzki, usta w dzióbek i wytrzeszczone zielone oczy, nie wspominając o mokrych strąkach włosów, bardziej kojarzyły się Josefowi z nierozgarniętą małpą niż poczciwym, prześcieradłopodobnym duchem. Profilaktycznie zdzielił brata po głowie.

– Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, co ty wiesz, a mnie jakoś nie jest dane? – Czech skierował światło latarki na twarz Feliksa, by odkryć, że Polak ma minę stojącą na rozdrożu gniewu i zmęczenia.

– Alfabetycznie czy chronologicznie?

– Chronologicznie. Ale jeśli zaczniesz od czasów plemiennych, to utopię cię w tym gównie i jutro znajdą twoje zwłoki w oczyszczalni. – Przytrzymał latarkę między barkiem a podbródkiem i spróbował zapalić papierosa. – Naród polski utopiony w gównie. Zrobiłaby się z tego sprawa polityczna, zapewne przyjechałby komisarz z Moskwy i wszczął dochodzenie. Naturalnie przesłuchiwaliby mnie nader delikatnie. – Zapalniczka nie chciała odpalić ze względu na wilgoć. Josef mówił półgębkiem, jako że w ustach miał papierosa. – Cóż to takiego, taka kłótnia w rodzinie?! Żeby brat brata w fekaliach topił! I nie pomogą wyjaśnienia, że z Moskwy spływa na nas tyle gówna, że my już nauczyliśmy się ruską kupą oddychać, ruską kupą odżywiać, w ruską kupę ubierać i ruską kupą budować nasze domy. Panie komisarzu, nie moja wina, żyję w kupie, pracuję w kupie, kupą jeżdżę do pracy, kupę kupuję żonie na urodziny, to i brata kupą zabiłem. Takie ze mnie gówniane państwo. Motyw zabójstwa? Panie komisarzu, pan jeszcze się nie domyśla? No gówniany! Pan przecież z Moskwy, z tej latryny dla ideologii, której odchody leją się nam wszystkim na głowy. Przecież to zabójstwo idealnie wpisuje się w czerwoną ideologię! Wrzucić człowieka do gówna i trzymać jego łeb poniżej poziomu szamba. Albo nauczy się szambem oddychać, albo zginie. Panie komisarzu, może morderstwo to wydaje się brudne, ale to najczystsze ideologicznie zabójstwo w historii!

Latarka zaczęła niebezpiecznie wysuwać się spod czeskiego podbródka. Josef nieporadnie, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany przestępował z nogi na nogę, ślizgając się w ścieku.

– Pepiku. – Polak przerwał monolog Czecha i skierował światło latarki na zzieleniałą twarz.

– Czego?

– Zamknij się. – Feliks wyjął zapalniczkę z trzęsących się rąk brata i odpalił za pierwszym razem. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby palenie w kanałach było dobrym pomysłem. Nie wiem, czy nie spuszczają tu czegoś chemicznego z fabryki... O wydobywających się gazach z rozkładu nie wspominając...

Josef głęboko zaciągnął się dymem i odzyskał panowanie nad kończynami.

– Twoje pierdolone szczęście – mruknął nieskładnie. – Cokolwiek co zabije ten fetor.

Feliks złapał mężczyznę za łokieć i pociągnął w sobie znanym kierunku. Czech skończył papierosa za trzecim zaciągnięciem. Zatchnął się tak mocno, że niemal poparzył usta. Rozkaszlał się, plując niedopałkiem. Łukasiewicz nie przejął się w najmniejszym nawet stopniu, święcąc po pustych kanałach i uważnie się rozglądając. Nikotyna uspokoiła Josefa, więc serce zaprzestało walki wyzwoleńczej z jego piesi.

– Znasz drogę przez kanały, prawda? – upewnił się, patrząc, jak Feliks coraz bardziej nerwowo obraca się we wszystkie strony. – Czy to chłopcy-bezpieczniki znają jakieś fajne skróty?

– Nie o chłopców-bezpieczników bym się martwił – mruknął Polak.

Czech delikatnie przesunął nogą puszkę po konserwie z poharatanymi brzegami. Kanały dały złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a papieros przytłumił smród, ale mimo tego, kiedy młodszy brat nerwowo zaciskał zęby na knykciach, jak mają w zwyczaju małe dzieci, to Josefowi daleko było do komfortu. Zrezygnował z dalszych pytań, zdając sobie sprawę, że Feliks nic nie powie. Zapewne oszczędzał Czechowi zszarganych nerwów.

O te z kolei zadbał niedźwiedź. Ot, zwyczajny niedźwiadek grizzly wyłaniający się z bocznej odnogi. Przystanął i ryknął niemrawo oślepiony światłem latarek. Bracia wymienili spojrzenia i pognali jakby ich sam czort gonił.

– Feliksie, czy twoja bezpieka hoduje, kurwa, niedźwiedzie w kanałach!? – ryknął Josef, ślizgając się w ściekach. – Co dalej? Ruscy wskrzeszają mamuty do rozgromienia manifestacji!? No kurwa!

– Zamknij się! W lewo!

Polak potknął się i zderzył ze ścianą. Czech również nie zauważył wąziutkiej rynienki i spowodował znaczne uszkodzenia wewnętrzne u brata, gdy wspierany prawami fizyki docisnął go do ściany. Misiek odzyskał rezon i śmiało gnał za pierwszym od kilku tygodni świeżym obiadem. Nieco dziwiła go żywotność dwudaniowego posiłku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

Josef kątem oka zauważył błysk. Światło latarki prześliznęło się po drabince. Właz!

Pociągnął zdezorientowanego Feliksa. Niemal podrzucił młodzieńca do góry. Polak bardziej wiedziony instynktem samozachowawczym niż przemyślanym działaniem naparł z całych sił na właz. Ku ich radości popuścił. Feliks w momencie był na ulicy, a jedynie ułamki sekund później już ciągnął brata za plecak. Josef odpychając się nogami szybko znalazł się na powierzchni. Gwałtownym ruchem zasunął wejście studzienki.

Jezdnia była mokra od deszczu. Czech nie zauważył, że leży w kałuży. Nie obchodziło go to w ogóle. Leżał, patrzył w ciemne niebo, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała. Obok w kucki przycupnął Feliks, obejmując ramionami kolana. Oddychał ciężko i ramiona mu drżały.

– Bracie mój najdroższy. Nie jestem w stanie oddać słowami zawiłości obejmujących mnie uczuć względem twojej osoby. Większość jednak oscyluje wokół słów: śmierć, kutas i zniszczenie. Z pewnym dodatkiem popierdolenia ostatecznego. – Odetchnął głęboko. Poczuł, że się trzęsie. Z gardła wydobył się ponury rechot. – Groteską i surrealizmem przebiłeś Związek Radziecki. Gratuluję, towarzyszu bracie. Nawet u Ruskich nie gonił mnie niedźwiedź w kanałach. Właściwie to nigdy nie gonił mnie niedźwiedź...

Feliks jęknął i podciągnął się na krawężnik chodnika. Rozprostował ostrożnie nogi.

– Kilka tygodni temu przywieziono do nas misia z USA.

– Z USA? Pierdolisz!

– No właśnie nie. – Polak przeciągnął się, patrząc na ciemną ulicę. Znowu wyłączyli prąd. – Jakiś tam dar czy inne gówno. Misiek był tak generalnie atrakcją jakąś chwilę, a potem totalnie mu odwaliło i zniknął. Zwiał. Wstrętny, imperialistyczny misiek. Nie doceniał, w jak wspaniałym momencie historii i miejscu geograficznym właśnie się znalazł. Jego opiekuna wtrącili do więzienia, a sami szukali miśka dłuższy czas. W końcu odkryli, że generalnie spieprzył do kanałów. Od tego czasu organizują wyprawy... czasami... Ale generalnie mają dużo innych problemów, misiek i tak pójdzie na odstrzał, no to totalnie mają nadzieję, że sam zdechnie w tych kanałach i problem sam się rozwiąże.

Josef wytoczył się z kałuży i nadal leżąc na jezdni, wsadził sobie pięść do ust, by stłumić szaleńczy śmiech.

– Hefff... Niedźwiedź w kanałach... Hehefff... Imperialistyczny misiek spieprzył do kanałów, robiąc w dupę jedynie możliwie czerwonych towarzyszy, okazał przy tym niezwykły zmysł polityczny! W domu, w dalekich Stanach, siedział za kratkami. Ale za kratkami przynajmniej miał demokrację! – ciągnął natchniony Czech. – Żył za kratkami w wolnym kraju, gdzie mógł czasami dostać w łeb puszką coca-coli, bywało i tak, że niedojedzonym hamburgerem, a jak sobie osrał futerko, to i mogło przywiać miękką flagę amerykańską. Co za luksusy! Jak dobrze w raju, w demokracji! Ale nie... Misiek coś przeskrobał, nie pojął co, może właściwie i nic. Przecież nikt nie wybierał z własnej woli, że znajdzie się po czerwonej stronie! I wywieźli biedaka do komunistycznego kraju. Klatka taka sama, ale już inaczej pachnie dookoła, nie ma orzeźwiającego zapachu demokracji. Nie ma już puszek po coca-coli, co najwyżej butelka po occie się między oczy wbije. Niby tak samo, a przecież inaczej, bo przecież chodzi o ideę. Nic nie zmieniło się w jego egzystencji, a jednak wyczuł, że nie może znieść tego powietrza, tej atmosfery. I uciekł! I zagrał na nosie władzom komunistycznym, i odnalazł wolność i demokracje w republice gówna i szczurów! Szczęśliwe zakończenie, napiszę o tym sztukę.

Felisk westchnął. – Wstawaj z tej drogi, zbieramy się, jest godzina policyjna, jeszcze nas mogą zgarnąć.

– Ty, Felosław, a może to był amerykański szpieg przebrany za niedźwiedzia? Czujesz to? Chodzisz w takim kostiumie, dajesz sobie badać dupę i jajka, żresz jakąś psią karmę, marzysz, żeby zamordować te lewackie dzieci, które przychodzą z takim smutkiem szarości na ryjach, aż pewnego dnia – udało się! Zwiewasz! Już myślisz, że z górki – a tu nie da się tego kostiumu zdjąć! Zauważasz dwóch kretynów, biegniesz do nich, żeby ci pomogli, a oni w długą...

Polak podszedł do brata i pomógł mu się podnieść.

– Nawdychałeś się farby drukarskiej. Albo tych toksyn z kanałów. Idziemy.

Szare chmury wisiały nad szarymi blokami wzdłuż szarych ulic. Nie paliła się ani jedna latarnia, ani jedno okno nie zostało skalane światłem. Jednak nawet przez ciemność szarość wbijała się prosto w mózg, omijając oczy.

Josef poczuł uderzenie adrenaliny jeszcze zanim zobaczył milicjantów. Wystarczyło, że Feliks zatrzymał się gwałtownie. W ułamku sekundy rzucili się do ucieczki. Mieli przewagę, bo mundurowi nie zauważyli ich od razu. Gwizdy i wrzaski zostały daleko za nimi, a szaleńczy bieg nocą, przez mokre ulice miał coś bajkowego. Czech żałował, że nie zna drogi, bo z łatwością wyprzedzał mocno zmęczonego już Polaka. Jednak to właśnie on prowadził ich przez podwórza, bramy, klatki schodowe, płoty, aż na strych starego budynku. Gdy Josef zobaczył kryjówkę i właściwie to brak wyjścia z niej, miał ochotę ryczeć po bracie, ale Feliks ze spokojem skulił się w kącie i uspokajał oddech. Adrenalina uderzała do czeskiej głowy z każdym skrzypnięciem desek. Mijały minuty, lecz nikt się nie pojawiał. W końcu zdecydowali się wyjść. Jeszcze trochę kluczenia między betonowymi monstrami i już przemykali cicho, w samych skarpetkach, po schodach do mieszkania Feliksa.

Młodszy z braci położył się na dywanie. Nadal miał na sobie mokre ubrania. Josef wyszperał świeczkę oraz zapałki i udał się do łazienki. Zrzucił przepocone i brudne od kanałowych odpadów ciuchy. Wyciągnął z wielkiej miednicy jakieś koszule Feliksa, starannie je wyrznął i odwiesił, a następnie sam przemył się w tej wodzie.

Polak leżał, gdzie padł. Czech nie siląc się na delikatność, ściągnął z chłopaka plecak. Wymacał dokładnie tapczan, wyjął jedną z bocznych desek i począł upychać tam zafoliowane ulotki z plecaka. Feliks zachichotał.

– Myślę sobie, że jest generalnie chujowo. Że prawie nas dzisiaj mieli. Że totalnie już nie mogę, że boli mnie wszystko, że ogarnia zwątpienie, że to wszystko nigdy się nie skończy, że zawsze wszędzie będą podsłuchy, że ludziom nigdy nie wolno będzie myśleć po swojemu... Potem czuję, że zdejmujesz ze mnie plecak i totalnie myślę, że przecież nie jestem sam. Podnoszę głowę i co widzę? Twoją gołą dupę niecały metr ode mnie. – Głowa Polaka opadła na podłogę. – Weź jakieś ubranie, jest w szafie po lewej – wymamrotał w linoleum.

Josef ledwo wbił się w jakieś spodnie, które okazały się sporo za krótkie. Wciągnął gruby sweter. Pamiętał go. Zrobiła go Węgierka i dała na jakimś zjeździe Feliksowi, co strasznie zajadle komentowała Michaela.

– Szykuj się, maleństwo – oznajmił, pocierając ręce. – Czas oddać swe ciało dla ojczyzny.

Podciągnął brata i zdjął mu przez głowę kurtkę wraz z koszulą.

– Ty jesteś tak totalnie głupi.

Nawet jeśli chciał dodać coś jeszcze, to Josef uniemożliwił mu to, wycierając twarz jak małemu dziecku. Przepychali się i przekomarzali przez chwilę, uciszając jeden drugiego. Później leżąc na wąskim tapczanie, wpatrywali się w ledwo widoczny w ciemności grzyb na chropowatym suficie.

– Komunizm jest jak ten misiek w kanale – powiedział Czech. – Niby do dupy, śmierdzi, pełno szczurów, ale czasami zdarza się dwóch zagubionych studentów albo tłusty kanalarz...

– Śpij. Blisko już świt – odparł Polak i obrócił się tyłem do brata, opierając zmarznięte stopy o jego łydki. Josef westchnął.

KONIEC

2013


End file.
